Problem: If $x \dagger y = 4y+2$ and $x \triangleleft y = 7x-3y$, find $4 \triangleleft (-4 \dagger -1)$.
Explanation: First, find $-4 \dagger -1$ $ -4 \dagger -1 = (4)(-1)+2$ $ \hphantom{-4 \dagger -1} = -2$ Now, find $4 \triangleleft -2$ $ 4 \triangleleft -2 = (7)(4)-(3)(-2)$ $ \hphantom{4 \triangleleft -2} = 34$.